Sport is my lord
Gallery IMG 1568-1-.JPG IMG 1562-1-.JPG IMG 1564-1-.JPG Trivia * In this Fic we finds out Aguilera is good at Swimming * This is the second time Gumball gets Knocked in the Buns The first time was in The Fireball Adventure * In This Fic we also find out that Anais and Penny is very Bad at Volleyball * In this Fic we find that MeeMee is good at volleyball * The Volleyball part is a Reference to this Scene from Azumanga daioh http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ylrp0l7a10k * This is the second time Bobert tries to do sports. The first time was in The Robot. Synopsis The Annual Elmore Junior High Sportsfest is held! And the Class tries Everything to Win! Fan Fiction Aguilera is outside in her Garden Doing Sport Exercies Aguilera: 1..2..3..4! Aguilera: 1..2..3..4 Then Aguilera's Mom comes out in the Garden Angelina: Sweety What are Are you doing? Aguilera: I'm Training to the Annual Elmore Junior High Sportsfest Aguilera: It's Gonna be Awesome! Angelina: Oh It's so Good that you Really Care About your School! Aguilera: Who said Something About Caring! Aguilera: I'm Just gonna Kick Everybody's Butt! Angelina: *Sigh* Well Dinner is Soon ready. Then Angelina Goes inside but then she Says Angelina: Don't Sweat To Much thats Unhygienic!!!! Aguilera: Yeah yeah!! At the Watterson's house Inside Fireball is doing Work out Infront Of The TV TV: Side And Side And Jump And Jump! Fireball does the things the TV Says Then Gumball is seen in the Background with the Remote to the TV He Presses on a Button which make the TV Go Faster TV: Side And Side And Jump And Jump! (Fast Talkin) Gumball Presses more on the Button which make the TV Go even Faster TV: Side And Side And Jump And Jump! (More Faster) Fireball: Why is it going so Fast!!?! Fireball is Breathing loudly Fireball: Oh My God! Then Fireball Stops the Working out Then he Turns his head to Gumball Fireball: Gumball! Gumball: Oops. Fireball: Why are you Doing that!? Gumball: Sorry it's Just so fun to see you Flip out! Fireball: Gumball, I'm Training to The Sportsfest! Fireball: Why arent you Training with me? Gumball: Nah Sport Isn't my Cop of Tea. Fireball: Also Biology, Cooking, Math, English, Swimming. Gumball: Okay! Okay! I Know it! Fireball: The Only thing you are Doing is Watchin Television And Play Video Games!! Fireball: *Sigh* I'm Gonna Keep Training And you better leave me alone! Gumball: Okay! Geez Who Drank your Cocoa... Fireball: You Actually Drank my Hot Cocao 1 Hour Ago! The Next day at the school race Track where the Hold Elmore Junior High Is Aguilera is seen Talkin with the Cheerleader Squad Aguilera: Oh! This is gonna be Awesome! Aguilera: I'm so much gonna rule in Every Discipline No Doubt. MeeMee: I'm going to win! Penny: Yeah Aguilera, you the Most Atlethic Person I know here on the School. Scene changes now to Fireball who is Standing with Gumball and Darwin Gumball: Oh, I don't Hope there's gonna be Any physical Activities! Fireball: Gumball, that's how Sports fest's Are! There's not Anything But Physical Activities. Gumball: Oh, this is gonna be Embarrasing for me. Nicole: Hey Boys! Fireball: Oh No.. Then Nicole Appears And Darwins begins to make the Same Giga Smile he made in The Meddler Nicole: I Come Here for Chear you Guys up! Nicole: Cuz you Know In my Time on Elmore Junior High! I was a Cheerleader! Fireball: Unbelieveable.. (To Gumball) Nicole: So Im gonna cheer you Guys Up! Fireball: Oh No.. Gumball: Not Infront of Penny! Bobert: What about me? Gumball: But, You're not good at sports. Bobert: I'll show you! Principal Brown is Talking in a Blowhorn Brown: Welcome Fellow Students! To The 37th Annual Elmore Junior High Sportsfest! Everybody is Cheering Brown: This is how we do it! Brown: We will Randomly Pick Two or Three names and they have to Fight in a Discipline! Brown: Okay! The First Discipline Is! Brown: Swimming! Brown: Okay the First Student to Fight in this Discipline Is!......Aguilera!! Aguilera: Hey that's Me! Brown: And The Second is!..........Rachel! Aguilera: R-Rachel? Carmen: Oh I Heard she's Good at Swimming. At the School Swimming Pool Rachel: Ha! I'm so much gonna Knock! You out Aguilera! Aguilera: As you Know I once Won an Swimming Contest when I was 10 I Was Number 2! In Elmore Swim Contest! Aguilera: I'M ALMOST A MERMAID! Rachel: Yeah, Right! Brown: Okay, Begin! Then Aguilera and Rachel Jumps in the Water Molly: Come on Aguilera! Penny: Kick her Ass! Aguilera Catches Up Rachel Rachel: What I can't Lose to her! Then Rachel Catches up Aguilera Aguilera and Rachel keeps Catching Each Other Darwin: Come on! Sugar Babe! Fireball: Sugar babe? It ends with Aguilera Winning the Discipline Aguilera: YES! I Won! Penny: Yeah! Carmen: Woohoo! Then Aguilera Gets up of the Water Molly: You were Awesome! Teri: You Totally Ruled! Then Principal Brown Comes over to the Girls Principal Brown: Well done Aguilera! You Won the Swimming Contest Principal Brown: Here's your Medal. Then Brown Gives Aguilera a Gold Medal Aguilera: Awesome! With stars in her Eyes Scene Changes again to the School race track Brown: Okay Students! The Swimming Discipline was a Succes! Now it's to the Next! Discipline! Brown: The Tennis Discipline!! Everybody is Cheering Brown: The Following two Students who will Participate In The Tennis Discipline Is! Brown: Fireball! And Gumball! Fireball: Wow how Random. Gumball: Ha! I Rule at Tennis! Fireball: Gumball..You have never Played Tennis! Gumball: Whatever! Gumball: I Still Rule! Bobert: I wait the next round. At the Tennis Stadium Everybody is Cheering Fireball: Okay, Let's do it! Then Fireball Throws the Tennisball up and Hits Gumball: Okay! I Got it I got it! Then Gumball Hits the Ball and it Flies over to Fireball Fireball Hits the Ball too As well Aguilera: Come On Fireball! Fireball: Wow Gumball! You Pretty Good! At Tennis! Then Fireball Hits the Tennis Ball but it Accidently Hits Gumball in the Crotch Everybody: Uuuh! Fireball: Ouch! Gumball: Awww... Then Gumball Falls over with the Hands In His Crotch Fireball: Aw that was Painful... Nicole: Gummypuss!! Then Nicole Runs down to Gumball Nicole: Gumball, are you Okay?! Nicole: Talk to me!! Gumball:This is... ''(painful grunting noises) ''...extraordinarily painful. This can't possibly get any worse!! Principal Brown: Well, Since Gumball is Unable to Play That Makes.. Principal Brown: That Makes Fireball the Winner! Then Fireball Comes over to Gumball Fireball: Uhm Gumball, I'm Sorry Because I Knocked you in The Balls. Gumball: Tha..tha..I Can't Talk Right now... Nicole: Fireball! You know how Sensitive Gumball is there! Fireball: Sorry... Principal Brown: Okay Time to the Next Discipline is Volleyball! Everybody Is cheering Gumball: Yay..(With Painful Noise) Principal Brown: The Three Students that will Participate In this Discipline Is! Principal Brown: Penny, MeeMee, And Anais! Anais: That means all shall Play together! Penny: It Sure does! Volleyball Penny: Okay! Anais and MeeMee are you ready? Anais: Yeah, I Am Ready. Penny: Okay here we go..! Then Penny Throws the Ball up in air Anais: Backing Up! Backing Up! Then the Ball hits Anais on the head Anais: Ah! Then Anais runs back to the ball Penny: Oh, Sorry Anais! Anais: It's okay! Anais: Okay! I'll throw it up now Then Anais throws the ball up in the air Penny: Oh no..Oh no.. The Ball hits Penny In the Head like It Did to Anais Then Penny Runs back to ball Anais: I'm Really Sorry! Penny: Yeah! Penny: Okay Don't miss it Anais! Then Penny Throws up in the air Anais: Aah ah ah. This time the ball hits Anais in the face Anais: Dah! Then MeeMee throws up in the air MeeMee: Yes! And this time Penny and Anais miss the ball Scene Changes Principal Brown who is Looking at the Girls who keeps Giving the Ball up But Hits Each other On The Head or Face expect MeeMee Principal Talks in a Blowhorn Principal Brown: Okay! Girls I Think thats Enough! It's look like MeeMee wins! Then He give MeeMee a gold medal MeeMee: Yeah! I won! Penny: I think too. Anais: Oh My Poor Head. The Spectators Are Just looking akward at them Gumball: Wow! Penny and Anais Stink at Volleyball.. But, meeMee is good Aguilera: This Reminds of a Scene from a Japanese Cartoon I Once Saw on the Internet. Principal Brown: Uhm... Okay Girls, That's Enough! You can stop. Anais: Okay! Penny: That's Fine. Then Penny, MeeMee, and Anais Leaves the Volleyball Stadium Principal Brown: Okay! The Next And Final Discipline Is! Principal Brown: DODGEBALL!! Everybody is Cheering Principal Brown: This time! The students will be Split in 2! Teams! Team A! And Team B! At the School Gym Principal Brown: Okay! Begin! Fireball: Wait wait wait! Are you Guys Using Basketballs like Dodgeballs? Fireball: Someone could get Seriously Injured!! Bobert: Let's this start now! Principal Brown: Who cares? Principal brown: BEGIN!! A Lot of Dodgeballs get Throwed Around Some Scenes Shows that Idaho, MeeMee, AiAi, Anton and Banana Joe gets Hit And Also Juke, Rachel, and Carmen including Bobert and then he pass out Now a Scene Shows that a Ball hits Gumball in the Buns Spectators expect MeeMee and Bobert: Uuuuh! Gumball: Not Again! (With Painful High Pitched Voice) Then Gumball Falls Over Now a Scene shows that a Ball Hits Aguilera right in the Stummick and it seems Painful Aguilera: Oh Gah... Then she Falls Over Penny: Aguilera are you Okay?! Penny: Talk to me!!! While Penny is Lookin at Aguilera Worried A Ball hits her Head but she dosent Notice it Gumball: If he's okay? Principal Brown: Don't worry, Bobert will be sent to the nurse's office. Later.. Principal Brown: Okay! after a Battle of Tears Hope Courage! Principal Brown: It end with Fireball as the Last Standing! Fireball: Yes I Won! Yeah Principal Brown: Here's your Medal. Principal Brown Gives Fireball a Gold Medal Fireball: That's how it's Done! Bobert: That's not how it's done! Gumball: See. You're not good at sports. Bobert: Okay. See you Monday, Gumball. While Drivin Home from School Nicole: Wow Boys! that was A Harsh Battle! Gumball is still in Totally Pain after his Ball Bust in the Dodgeball Course Gumball: It Still Hurts Bad! Fireball: Wow I won 2 Medals! Fireball: That shows just how Atlethic I Am! Gumball: Good for you! Gumball: That you didn't Get Injured or Kicked in the Buns! Darwin: I Hope Aguilera is gonna Be Good after A Hard Dodgeball Hitted her in the Somach.. Nicole: It's Gonna be Great to get Home after a Long day.. THE END! Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Season 2